Harry und der Weihnachtsmann
by vickysnape
Summary: oneshort, KleinHarryff. Tante Petunia ist mit Harry Shoppen, doch sie stellt ihn in einer Ecke ab. Dort trifft er auf einen besonderen Mann.


Hallo

Das hier ist ein kleiner One-short der sich in meinem Kopf geschlichen hat, als ich eigentlich lernen sollte... Und da er irgendwie zu dieser Jahreszeit passt... dachte ich mir ich stell ihn einfach mal ins Netz.

Außerdem wollte ich allen, die auf die Sidestory zu wekvk warten auf diese weise sagen, dass es leider erst nächstes Jahr einen Teil geben wird. Ich hatte einfach zuviel stress. Aber in meinem Urlaub auf Amrum werde ich viel Zeit haben. Da werde ich schreiben, dass die Tasten glühen... schließlich wollen meine Ideen aus dem Kopf...

Ich hoffe diese kurze ff ist ein kleiner Trost... und sie gefällt euch.

Jetzt hätte ich fast vergessen zu erwähnen, dass ShadowRiddle sich die Mühe gemacht hat diese FF für mich zu betan... ich danke dir, was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?

Viel spaß

vickysnape

Harry und der Weihnachtsmann

Es war Mitte Dezember, die Häuser in der Innenstadt waren mit bunten Lichtern geschmückt. Die Schaufenster waren weihnachtlich geschmückt.

Die Leute eilten über die Straßen, man fragte sich wirklich ob sie etwas von dem weihnachtlichen Schmuck in den Läden mitbekamen, so eilig hatten sie es. Es hatte vor wenigen Stunden begonnen zu schneien. Eine zarte weise Schneeschicht lag auf den Straßen.

Unter den vielen Leuten, viel sofort eine pferdegesichtige Frau auf. Sie zog einen kleinen Jungen mit schwarzen, zerzausten Haaren durch die Straßen.

„Harry, nun mach schon. Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit!" keifte sie und zerrte den Jungen weiter, der eben noch in ein kleines Schaufenster mit lauter Kinderspielzeug geschaut hatte.

„Warum habe ich dich überhaupt mitgenommen?" fluchte die Frau leise vor sich hin und ging in ein großes Kaufhaus.

„Du bleibst hier stehen, ich bin gleich wieder da." Sagte sie und stellte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen in einer Ecke des Kaufhauses ab, die weiter weg vom Weihnachtstrubel war.

Und noch bevor das Kind überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, war sie schon durch ein paar Regalreihen gelaufen und in der Masse der Menschen im Kaufhaus untergetaucht.

Der Schwarzhaarige schaute sich um, dann lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und wartete. Er kannte es nicht anders. Seine Tante stellte ihn immer und überall ab und nach einer Weile kam sie dann wieder und holte ihn ab.

Mit großen, grünen Augen schaute Harry nach draußen durch das Schaufenster. Er war froh, dass seine Tante diesen Ort ausgesucht hatte, er schaute gerne nach draußen zu den anderen Menschen. Dann verging die Zeit auch viel schneller.

Gerade ging ein Weihnachtsmann durch die Straßen. Er verteilte an vorbeilaufende Kinder kleine Geschenke. Wie gerne würde Harry nach draußen laufen und sich den Weihnachtsmann aus der Nähe ansehen, aber das war ihm nicht erlaubt.

Nach einer Weile wand er den Blick wieder ab und erstarrte. Ganz in seiner Nähe hatte sich ein Mann auf den Stuhl sinken lassen. Der Mann trug wie der Weihnachtsmann draußen einen roten Anzug und der Sack in dem wohl die Geschenke waren, lag neben seinen Füßen.

Den weißen Bart jedoch hatte der Mann, von seinem Kinn runtergezogen. Harry hatte noch nie einen Weihnachtsmann aus der Nähe gesehen und war fasziniert von dem was er sah. Auch wenn es hier scheinbar nur eine Kopie des Weihnachtsmannes war.

Vorsichtig ging Harry näher auf den Weihnachtsmann zu. Dieser bemerkte ihn nicht, da er den Kopf in seinen Händen verbarg.

„Mr. Weihnachtsmann, ist Ihnen nicht gut?" fragte Harry leise. Irgendwie sollte dieser Mann nicht so traurig ausschauen.

Erschrocken darüber, dass in dieser Ecke des Ladens jemand war schaute der Mann auf. Als er das Kind sah, verzog er das Gesicht. Er wollte nicht schon wieder so ein kleines Gör auf seinem Schoß sitzen haben und sich anhören müssen, was sich der verzogene Bengel alles für teuere Spielsachen wünschte.

„Mir geht es gut, lass mich in Ruhe! Verschwinde!" fuhr der Mann den Jungen an.

„Ich kann nicht verschwinden. Ich muss hier auf meine Tante warten, Mr. Weihnachtsmann." Sagte Harry ging aber wieder ein paar Schritte von dem Mann weg. Er hatte in den Jahren, die er jetzt schon bei seinen Verwandten lebte gelernt, wann es besser war sich zurückzuziehen weil man nicht erwünscht war.

Der Weihnachtsmann schaute auf dieses sonderbare Kind. Der Junge war ungewöhnlich und das lag sicher nicht an der blitzförmigen Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass ein Kind sich so sonderbar verhielt.

Vielleicht war er wirklich ein wenig zu barsch gewesen und hatte so das Kind verschreckt. Er seufzte leicht, auch wenn er müde war, wollte er dem Kleinen nicht die Illusion von dem ach so netten Weihnachtsmann nehmen.

Harry schaute den Mann noch kurz an, doch wusste er selbst wie unangenehm es sein konnte, wenn man beobachtet wurde und so schaute er wieder nach draußen. Es wurde langsam dunkel und der Schnee fiel noch immer vom Himmel.

Die grünen Augen verfolgten immer noch gebannt wie der Weihnachtsmann vor dem Fenster den Kindern Geschenke reichte.

Er überlegte kurz, ob der Weihnachtsmann hinter ihm auch noch Geschenke haben könnte, und ob nicht eins für ihn dabei wäre. Doch schnell verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Er hatte noch nie vom Weihnachtsmann etwas bekommen, weil er ein ungezogener Bengel war. Dass hatte seine Tante ihm letztes Jahr gesagt.

Aber was hatte er den gemacht, dass er so ungezogen war? Vielleicht konnte er den Weihnachtsmann fragen und wenn er wusste, an was es lag, konnte er vielleicht artiger werden und dann nächstes Jahr auch ein Geschenk bekommen.

Fest entschlossen den Weihnachtsmann zu fragen drehte er sich um. Der Weihnachtsmann starrte ihn an. Harry schluckte. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr so mutig wie gerade eben noch. Dennoch nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und ging einige Schritte auf den Mann zu.

„Sir, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?" der Mann nickte stumm, aus Erfahrung wusste er dass Kinder egal ob man ja oder nein sagte ihre Frage stellen würden.

„Sir, können sie mir sagen, was ich immer falsch mache?" der Mann runzelte die Stirn. Er verstand den Jungen nicht.

„Wie? Was sollst du falsch machen? Ich versteh nicht!"

Harry schaute auf den Boden. „Sie haben mir noch nie ein Geschenk gebracht. Meine Tante sagt ich bin ungezogen, deshalb bekomme ich keine Geschenke. Ich will ganz brav sein, damit ich nächstes Jahr ein Geschenk bekomme. Ich verspreche es. Nur weiß ich nicht, an was es genau liegt..."

Der Mann mit dem weißen Bart unter dem Kinn blieb das Gesicht stehen. Sollte das heißen, dass dieses Kind noch nie etwas geschenkt bekommen hatte? Nein, dass konnte nicht sein. Die Tante des Jungen wollte ihm sicher nur ein wenig drohen, dass er sich benahm.

„Nun Junge ich weiß nicht genau, was du dieses Jahr angestellt hast... Aber wenn du lieb bist und das tust was dir deine Tante sagt bin ich mir sicher, dass du ein Geschenk bekommen wirst."

Harry strahlte den Weihnachtsmann an. „Wirklich? Ich bekomme auch ein Geschenk? Bist du dir da sicher? Natürlich musst du es wissen, du bist doch der Weihnachtsmann."

Harry ging ein paar Schritte auf den Mann zu und schaute ihn fragend an. Der Weihnachtsmann nickte leicht und für Harry war das Versprechen genug, er hüpfte den Mann in die Arme und umarmte ihn.

„Danke, das ist das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk, das du mir machen konntest. Ich verspreche dir ich bin ganz lieb nächstes Jahr, dann kannst du mir auch ein Geschenk bringen. Ich werde auch gut darauf aufpassen und es nicht gleich kaputt machen."

„HARRY!" schrillte eine Stimme und der Schwarzhaarige zuckte zusammen und löste sich schnell von dem Mann, doch nicht schnell genug.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, den armen Mann zu belästigen. Du bist ein ungezogener Bengel, mit dir kann man nirgends hingehen!" keifte sie los.

Der Weihnachtsmann wollte sagen, dass der Junge, ihn nicht belästigt hatte doch er kam gar nicht dazu, die Frau zog den Jungen einfach hinter sich her.

Bevor sie um die Ecke verschwanden schaute Harry noch einmal auf den Weihnachtsmann zurück und lächelte diesen an.  
Dieses Lächeln des Jungen löste etwas bei dem Mann aus. Dieser Junge war etwas besonders.

Es war der 24. Dezember, der Weihnachtsmann aus dem Kaufhaus zog sich erschöpft um, es war ein langer Tag gewesen. Und noch immer ging im der schwarzhaarige Junge mit den grünen Augen nicht aus dem Kopf.

Er hatte herausgefunden wo der Junge wohnte, das war ganz einfach gewesen. Da Mrs. Dursley, die Tante des Jungen, hier Stammkundin war.

Obwohl es verboten war hatte sich der Weihnachtsmann die Adresse aufgeschrieben und war entschlossen dem Jungen ein Geschenk zu machen. Er nahm den kleinen Stoffbären aus seinem Spinnt und machte sich auf den Weg. Die Dursleys wohnten nicht weit von ihm entfernt.

Langsam ging er den verschneiten Weg zum Haus Nummer 4 entlang, er schaute durch das beleuchtete Fenster und beobachtete die Bescherung.

Er suchte das ganze Wohnzimmer nach dem Schwarzhaarigen ab, doch er sah ihn nicht. Im Wohnzimmer waren nur drei Menschen. Ein blonder Junge, ein sehr dicker Mann und Mrs. Dursley.

Von Harry fehlte jede Spur. Vielleicht hatte er sich auch getäuscht und es gab keinen schwarzhaarigen Jungen im Ligusterweg Nummer 4.

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. Sollte er sich das alles nur eingebildet haben? Er zuckte mit den Schultern und legte das Geschenk vor die Tür, und ging nach Hause um endlich zu seinen Kindern zu kommen.

Es war Mitten in der Nacht, als sich die Tür des Hauses Nummer 4 öffnete und ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren nach draußen blickte um vielleicht den Weihnachtsmann zu sehen. Erstaunt sah Harry das Geschenk und seinen Namen darauf. Behutsam hob er es auf und schlich sich zurück in seinen Schrank. Dort öffnete er ganz vorsichtig das Geschenk und strahlte freudig den Stoffbären an. Der Weihnachtsmann hatte ihm, Harry Potter auch ein Geschenk gemacht. Er hatte auch an ihn gedacht.  
„Danke lieber Weihnachtsmann." Flüsterte Harry und drückte den Stoffbären ganz fest an sich.

Ende

A/N.: Ich weiß in England ist die Bescherung erst am 25. Dezember aber das hat hier leider nicht so ganz gepasst... also hab ich die Bescherung auf den 24ten gelegt.

Wenn ihr wollt sagt mir eure Meinung. Ich freue mich über jede Art von Kommi. Denn sie sind wirklich sehr lehrreich...

vickysnape


End file.
